Rising Storm
by Colegirl16
Summary: In 1990, Emmett and Rose got into a big fight and broke up for a while. He then left and moved to a new state where he started seeing an human which put them both in danger. He ended things after four months and walked away from her never looking back. Now years later he sees her in Forks, Washington but she is not the same girl he fell for. Will they come together again or stray?
1. Chapter 1

She looks out the windows as fog appears from the rain, her fingers slide across the clear glass. She can see his retreating form disappear farther down the street as tears slowly cascade down her cheeks, she doesn't bother to wipe them away as she feels her heart shatter each second. She let's go of the curtain and slides down between her red plush chair pulling her nails up to her chest, she can already feel the bond they have breaking apart. She runs her fingers through her hair pushing it back as their conversation replays in her head over and over again.

"_**As long as you are with me you are in danger. From day one our relationship was forbidden" he says as he zips up his jacket.**_

_**"If you had doubt's you should have told me. I spent the last four months falling for you" she yells at him.**_

_**"I thought we could make it work but I was wrong because it is obvious you are putting us both at risk. I am sorry but this has to end" he says zipping up his duffel bag.**_

_**"Fine go I hate you" she screams pounding his chest only to feel pain in her hand so she stops. Tears fill her eyes as she steps back away from him. He takes one look at her before walking out the front door and not looking back.**_

Days have passed since he left out of her life and she has not moved out of the same spot. She hasn't eating and only gets up to use the bathroom or shower. She can feel her life slipping away but she doesn't care she just wants to die. As the days turned to weeks she sold her house and just wanders around in the woods.

She is walking through the woods one day when she starts feeling dizzy and she can feel her stomach growl painfully, her hand comes up to rest on a tree trunk when her vision blurs and she falls unconscious on the tree covered ground. An short lady with short red hair and grey eyes stops as she sees the thin girl lying unconsciously on the ground, her bones are showing through her skin and she has black bags under her eyes. The short girl squats down hooking her arms under the fragile girls arms and drags her to her cave only a few feet away. She drops the girl on a stack of twigs and leaves before walking over to her lit fire and grabbing a small clay bowl along with a small, long but thick stick. She grabs some red herbs and puts in in the bowl along with some water and dragon root, she can the dark skin girl sweating as she gasps and takes her last few breaths.

The short haired girl flips the girl left wrist seeing the black ink of a Triquetra and she smiles looking at the broken girl before pressing her hand against her head feeling it getting colder.

"You shall make a powerful one my child" she says before going back to her mixing bowl and pulling out a vile of a green liquid with air bubbles, she pours it in the bowl before grabbing her stick and mixing everything together. She heats the bowl over the fire for a minute before walking over to the girl and pricking her finger letting her blood dip in the bowl as she chants in Latin and the liquid bubbles and turns black. She raises the girl head up before placing the bowl at her mouth forcing it down her throat. The girl coughs some off the liquid up opening her eyes that are a dull brown but the witch forces her to swallow the rest of the fluid.

The girl falls back arching her back as pain fills her body. It's like small pin needles are flowing through her body and her eyes roll to the back of her head and her hand comes up sliding her nails down the cave. The witch touches the girl tattoo while chanting and it glows red before the young girl eyes turn black and then close and her body goes limp.

3days later...

Her chest rises and her skin goes back to covering her bones and her bags disappear leaving her flawless skin and her curves appear back in her jeans. Red eyes open as she hears the sound of the wings of a butterfly flapping and the rushing water of a stream nearby, she sits up when the witch enters the cave with an body of an deer that is dead. The dark skin girl hisses at the girl as her throat burns and she gasps wetting her tongue.

"You must me hungry my child please come eat" the witch says to the transitioning vampire. The newborn vampire looks at the neck of the witch seeing and hearing the blood pumping through her veins ready to attack and feed at any moment but she is holding herself back.

"I can see you want to feed off of me which is natural but you must fight against your hunger and channel it to the deer. Take a big whiff of air and focus on the scent of the deer" the witch says and the vampire takes her focus off the witch and stands up taking a big inhale through her nose. She can smell the crimson fluid and can practically taste it on her tongue, she can feel teeth protruding through her gums with a slight discomfort before she latches on to the deer's neck draining the essence of it's life out of it until she is sated. Once she is done she pulls away kicking the deer to the side before looking at the witch.

"What did you do to me" Anenlyn(Anne-an-Lynn) asks?

"I saved you from the brink of death by making you a creature of the night" the witch says.

"What is your name" Anenlyn asks?

"Tanya and with my help you will become the most powerful of your kind but you have to trust me" Tanya says.

"I trust you" Anenlyn says and follows the witch out of the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Today Lyn starts her first day at Forks High to finish the second half of her senior year, her brown hair is curvy and passes her shoulders as she walks through the doors in blue skinny jeans that hug her curves and pink blouse with the top two button undone which makes her breast pop and high heels. She has her purse over her shoulder as she walks pass people in the hallway heading towards her locker, she stops once she finds it and puts in the combination opening it before looking at her schedule. She has Pre-Calculus first so she grabs her notebook and a pen while putting her bag on the hook. She looks up when she feels someone behind her, turning around there is a guy with dark blond, short, curly hair and blue eyes looking at her.

"May I help you" she asks?

"I'm Dean the captain of the football team" he says.

"I can care less" Lyn says closing her locker and turning around looking at him.

"You should be very honored that I am talking to you" Dean says. Lyn goes to respond when a girl with black hair and an lip piercing walking over with a high resemblance to Dean.

"Excuse my brother I am his twin sister Parker" the dark haired girl says.

"Well tell your brother I am not interested" Lyn says.

"He is very stubborn but you should hang out with us because nobody messes with us" Parker says.

"I have to get to math" Lyn says looking at the room number as does Dean.

"Ah you have math with Parker" Dean says.

"Great bye Dean" Parker says and drags Lyn away from her twin brother towards their math.

In math Parker sits by Lyn who has her notebook opened and waiting for the bell to ring.

"Where you from" Parker asks?

"Mississippi" Lyn says.

"Are you eighteen yet" Parker asks?

"Yep for almost one hundred years" Lyn says and Parked laughs but Lyn is serious. Both look up when the door opens and she sees three people walk in, one is a girl with black pixie hair. The other one is a pale girl with brown hair and brown eyes dressed in a long sleeve and jeans, the other is the guy she recognizes as the one who left her years ago. Their eyes meet and he stop walking and looking at her, she glares at him and looks away not seeing the flash of hurt on his face. The teacher walks in and he rushes to his seat.

"Emmett do you know her" Alice asks her brother so low only he can hear?

"No I thought she was somebody else" Emmett says before glancing at Lyn out the corner of his eye. For years Lyn tried to master the skill to stop caring and cut off everything that remained from her human life and she finally did six years ago. Lyn is taking notes when her phone buzzes inside her jacket, she pulls it out seeing it's just an email so she puts it back in her pocket. The bell rings for next period and she is packing up as Parker waits for her outside, she sees a shadow loom over her and looks up to see Emmett.

"How are you alive I went to your funeral" he says.

"Oh that's so nice of you" Lyn says sarcastically as she picks up her books.

"What is wrong with you? This is not the Lyn I know" he says.

"Well it has been over sixty two years since you last seen me so you wouldn't know me because I don't care" Lyn says and walks away from him and meeting up with Parker.

At lunch, Alice is looking at the new girl and Rosalie is trying to get Emmett's attention.

"I can't read her mind" Edward says and Bella looks at Lyn confused as why everyone is focused on her.

"I can't get a vision of her or see her future it's like she has protection from our powers" Alice says.

"She is like me" Bella says.

"But she is a vampire" Emmett says.

"We have to talk to Carlisle about this" Edward says as he and his siblings end their low volume conversation. Dean sits beside Lyn and puts his arm around her shoulder much to dismay.

"Hey beautiful" he says smiling at her.

"I believe I turned you down like twice already" Lyn says.

"Third times a charm" Dean says.

"No it's not my answer is still no" Lyn says eating a fry.

"Burn" Parker says loudly making both her and Lyn laugh. Lyn knows feels her gums protruding through her gums and she knows she has to feed now.

"Excuse me" Lyn says and walks out through the doors walking into the woods. She goes to a field and inhales sensing the smell of blood turning her head when she sees a man walking around looking lost before rushing over behind him.

"Lost" she asks?

"Yes I am looking for the road" he says.

"It's right through here let me show you" Lyn says taking his hand leading him the opposite way.

Emmett can sense something is wrong but he can figure out what. He tells his siblings he is going to go feed, Rosalie suggests to come with but he tells her no it's fine he'll be quick. He is walking through the woods when he hears groaning and the slowing of an heartbeat, he follows it until he sees a man on his knees and Lyn is behind him feeding from his neck. Emmett rushes over knocking her back into a tree going to check at the man while controlling his lust for the flowing blood sliding down the white skin.

"What are you doing" Emmett barks at Lyn who pulls a napkin out her pocket wiping her mouth.

"I was feeding and now since you interrupted me he is now about to turn and I don't want to raise a newborn" Lyn says before placing her hand out towards the man and he gasps placing his hand on his chest in pain. She curls her fingers in slowly and he coughs up blood as veins appear on his face and neck and he shakes.

"What are you doing" Emmett asks? The man neck snaps and he lies limp in Emmett's arms.

"Now he is dead. I gave him a heart attack, made him choke up a lung and then drained all the blood from his body and snapped his neck" Lyn says as Emmett stands up breathing hard as he glares at her with his fists balls up.

"He was an innocent innocent man" Emmett growls.

"Please he was food I was hungry and he helped me now excuse me I have to get back to school" Lyn says and runs off. Emmett runs off behind her but slows down as he gets out of the woods to see she is now sitting back at her lunch table. She looks at him through the glass and smirks evilly before drinking some of her water.

Whoever that girl was in the woods is not the girl he knew and he is going to figure out what made her heartless and a killer if it kills him or her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure Emmett" Carlisle asks?

"Yes she killed the man with her hand without touching him" Emmett says.

"If she is that powerful as you say we must convert her over to our side" Esme says.

"Yeah that's going to be a problem since she hates me" Emmett says.

"What did you do to make her hate you" Rosalie asks?

"It happened years ago it's not important" Emmett says getting quiet but in his head he is reciting his ABC's over and over again so Edward can't read his mind and Alice can't see anything. Edward looks at him confused as why Emmett is hiding his thoughts from him. Jasper looks at Emmett as his feelings radiate off of him he feels confusion, love and pain.

"Her gift is something we have never seen before it's an advances form of telekinesis as she can use her powers internally and externally" Carlisle says.

"We will talk to her tomorrow after school and bring her here" Alice says.

"How if she won't agree to talk to Emmett" Rosalie asks?

"Easy have Jasper manipulate her emotions" Alice says to her sister.

After school the next day, the Cullen's crowd around Lyn as she is walking off.

"You're too close move" she says.

"No you're coming with us" Emmett says grabbing her hand but Lyn grabs his hand and pushes his chest sending him flying on his back.

"She's strong too" Edward says. Jasper focuses on sending calm and cooperative feelings to her as he looks her in the eyes.

"I'll come" Lyn says and Emmett stands up dusting himself off as Lyn climbs in Alice's car.

They arrive at their house and Jasper stays close to Lyn or his power will wear off. Esme is opening the door with a smile on her face before stepping aside letting her in. Once Carlisle sees her he is shocked by her beauty, she is as stunning as Rose and Heidi maybe even more beautiful. Edward laughs to himself as he reads Carlisle's thoughts before both clear their throat.

"Jasper you can release your power" Carlisle says and Jasper let's go of his hold a little. Lyn looks around when she sees Emmett.

"What did you do to me" she barks?

"My husband made it easier for you to come with us" Alice says walking over to Jasper.

Lyn eyes darken from brown to black and she stands in attack mode. Esme walks over standing in front of Lyn which makes her calm down as Esme reminds her of Tanya and her mom.

"Please my children and my husband and I wish you no harm we would like to have a small conversation. I am Esme and that is my husband Carlisle you know our son Emmett, this is Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward they have gifts like you" Esme says.

"I do not care about your gifts" Lyn says.

"We are an coven no we are a family and we would like you to be apart of that" Esme says.

"I don't do family" Lyn says.

"Anenlyn stop being a bitch! I know you and all you wanted was a family" Emmett snarls.

"You think you know me but you don't. And don't call me Anenlyn" she snaps at him.

"What if I do, Anenlyn" Emmett says stepping in front of her face. Lyn hand comes up and he flies back against the wall knocking down pictures and leaving a hole in the wall.

"I'm a lot more powerful than you" Lyn growls dropping her hands.

"Calm them down" Carlisle says. Jasper focuses on a calming feeling sending them both to Emmett and Lyn which causes Emmett to stop preventing Edward from reading his mind.

"She is still as beautiful as she was years ago" Emmett thinks looking at Lyn as he stands up. Edward head turns to Emmett who realizes his mistake and tries to take it back.

"Emmett can I talk to you" Edward says taking his brother by the arm and leading him out the house and far away from their family's hearing range.

"Emmett what is going on you with you? Since she came you have been hiding your thoughts from me and being secretive and distant" Edward says.

"That girl, Anenlyn or Lyn as she goes by now we had a thing sixty two years ago" Emmett says.

"But you been with Rosalie for almost one hundred years" Edward says.

"In 1990 we took that four month break and I moved to Mississippi I met up with Anenlyn and we started dating and I moved in with her. I realized how dangerous it was for me to date a human and ended things but she took it badly and cried but I just left" Emmett says.

"Like I did to Bella" Edward says.

"Yeah I mean if she was a vampire things might have been different" Emmett says.

"Now she is and you are married to Rose" Edward says.

"Yeah" Emmett says signing.

"You love both of them like Bella does Jacob and I" Edward says.

"Except Rose and I both know she would give us up for the chance to be human" Emmett says.

"I think you understand how Bella feels. How will you tell Rose" Edward says.

"Not right now it's too many emotions going on" Emmett says, Edward nods and the two head back to their house. They get there just in time to hear about Lyn's transformation.

"I had a really bad break up with a man I loved. He left me and I wanted to die. I stop eating and lost over thirty pounds in one month. One day I guess I knew was the day I was going to die from starvation and I walking in the woods as I sold my house and I collapsed. An witch named Tanya saw me and dragged me into a cave where she mixed a concoction and forced me to drink it. Inside she mixed vampire venom in it I don't know where she got it from, she turned me and said a spell to knock me out so I wouldn't feel the pain of turning" Lyn says.

"What happened to her" Alice asks and Lyn looks at her.

"She passed away after being attacked by a vampire. She had drunk this liquid a few minutes before so if a vampire attacked her it would poison them so they die and the venom wouldn't spread through her blood stream it would be sweated out. But I guess she didn't know about the side effect because if she didn't take the liquid an hour before a vampire bite she would turn into a vampire but would go crazy as she went into a frenzy and the first person blood she fed off of her would stop her heart. She died in my arms" Lyn say. Emmett can see a flash of pain and grief in her eyes before they disappear and he sees no emotion.

"So you weren't bit you were magically changed by a spell" Rose ask?

"Yes and I have the spell to turn back if I wanted but why would I want to give up being a powerful vampire with powers nobody has a chance against" Lyn says.

"Excuse me for a minute" Rose says walking away.

"What exactly are your powers" Edward asks?

"Mental shield against every power of the mind or brain, telekinesis, molecular combustion, normal vampire powers, premonition and deflection" Lyn says proudly.

"If the Volturi were to know about her they would try and get her to join them" Esme says to Carlisle.

"Well too bad like I told you I will tell them I don't want to join anything. I like being on my own and feeding whenever I want, I can see you feed on animal blood. I tried for my first two years and it was horrible my powers were not as strong" Lyn says.

"Listen just stay here for a few weeks and if you don't like it we will let you go" Carlisle says.

"Will I have to feed off animal blood" Lyn asks with a disgusted look on her face?

"No just no feeding on humans around us and no dead bodies" Carlisle says.

"Ugh that takes the fun out of my feeding. Feeling their heartbeat stop and their eyes closing" she says pouting.

"No" Esme says.

"Alright fine I agree where is my bedroom" Lyn asks?

"I'll show you" Emmett says and leads her upstairs to an empty bedroom. Lyn turns around standing in the doorway looking at him.

"Edward knows about our past" he says.

"Like you said it's our past" she says.

"Well I'm married to Rose now I just thought you should know" Emmett says and walks away leaving her to contemplate what he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the past few weeks she was getting use to living with the Cullen's so she didn't have much time to talk to Dean or Parker, when Lyn walks in the lunch room with them she sees Parker sitting alone with her head down and can hear her rapid heartbeat. Walking over to her Lyn sees her eyes are red and her cheeks have dry blotches from her crying.

"Are you alright" Lyn asks? She shakes her head no before tears start falling again.

"Saturday Dean went out with a few friends and I guess the driver for drunk and didn't tell anyone. They got in a bad car accident and Dean has been in a coma since" Parker says and Lyn pulls her in her arms hugging her as she rubs her back.

"He is my twin brother and I can feel his pain. I can't lose him he is all I have left" Parker says, Lyn continues holding her friend as pain fills her too. Dean is a really nice guy and he didn't deserve this.

"What did the driver get is he in jail" Lyn asks?

"No when the car flipped he climbed out and ran" Parker says with hate.

"Listen Dean wouldn't want you to focus on him let's go to the bathroom and fix your make up" Lyn suggests helping the girl stand up. They walk pass the Cullen's and she sees Jasper and Emmett looking at her sadly. In the bathroom she washes Parker's face before giving her lotion and fixing her make-up.

"I was going to stay at the hospital today but my parents told me to come" Parker says as they walk out the bathroom and back to their lunch table.

"I am so sorry but he will get better" Lyn promises. After lunch Parker had her parents pick her up and they went to the hospital to see Dean.

"Hey how are you" Alice asks as her and Rosalie come up beside her after school.

"I've been better" Lyn says.

"Jasper felt your pain from across the lunch room he said you care for Dean and Parker very much almost like a mother" Alice says.

"Yeah I guess I do care for them" Lyn says shrugging. The three girls climb in Alice's car and head out towards the house.

"Hey the spell to make vampires human again does it hurt" Rosalie asks?

"I'm not sure but possibly as it is draining the venom out of your body but it won't last three days maybe hours top" Lyn says.

"Rosalie are you thinking about turning human again" Alice asks?

"I always wanted to be a mother and I thought my chance was long gone but if she can do it why wait" Rosalie says.

"What about Emmett" Lyn asks?

"I'm sure Emmett can find another girl to marry and he knows about this" Rosalie says.

"Well we're going to miss you" Alice says.

"For the spell I will need human blood" Lyn says.

"We can use Bella's" Rosalie says.

"You have to talk to her about it first" Alice says.

"No Carlisle has some kept from when Jasper attacked her trying to study her" Rosalie says.

"We can do it tonight because I need the moon light" Lyn says.

"I can wait" Rosalie says sitting back in her seat smiling.

That night Rosalie has told everyone about her plan to become human again but she is waiting for Emmett to tell him. Everyone is sitting in the living room when Emmett walks in.

"Hey is this a family meeting" Emmett asks?

"No more of a goodbye party" Alice says.

"Who is leaving" Emmett asks looking around.

"Me" Rosalie says and he looks at her confused. Rosalie stands up and walks over to him.

"Lyn is going to make me human again tonight" Rosalie says.

"Why would you do that" Emmett yells at Lyn who is looking anywhere but at him.

"It's my choice. Emmett being a vampire is amazing and it gave me freedom and years full of passion and life that I couldn't have as a human. But my wishes didn't disappear because of it. I want to have kids Emmett and neither of us can make that happen" Rosalie says.

"So what about us" Emmett asks? Rosalie looks sad as her hand comes up resting on his cheek.

"Just like you told me years ago that if I get the chance to fulfill my wishes I should take it well I am. I want a husband and a family and I want to die and go to the afterlife" Rosalie says.

Emmett steps back so her hand falls off his face and he looks at his family before leaving and heading to his room. They can hear the door slam shut and things being knocked down.

"We can start now" Rosalie says looking at Lyn.

Lyn goes in her room grabbing the clay bowl and stick Tanya used to turn her and the ingredients before leading the family outside. She mixes dragon root, mandrake root, sesame seeds and mixes it before grabbing the vile of Bella's blood. She starts chanting as two drops hit the concoction and mixes it up as it turns blood red. She raises the bowl up to the moon and the light shines as she continues chanting. The rays of the moon shines over the liquid and the liquid starts giving off smoke.

"It's done" Lyn says holding the bowl out to Rosalie.

Rosalie takes the bowl and puts it to her mouth drinking it down, she hands the bowl to Lyn when she loses her balance and fall back as her eyes close. Jasper catches her and picks her up as her body shudders in his arms. He carries her back into the living room and lies her on the couch where they wait for her wake up.

"Did it work" Esme asks as they watch Rosalie chests arches as she grunts unconsciously.

"We won't know until she wakes up" Lyn says and looks at Rosalie again.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been hours since Rosalie has drunk the cure and she still hasn't woken up, everyone is talking about how this will change everything when they hear the thud of an human heartbeat pumping blood. Esme is the first person to walk over to Rosalie grabbing her hand which is now warm. Rosalie eyes flutter open and they are not golden anymore they are now brown and her skin has a golden tone to it which resembles that of an Indian.

"Rose honey how do you feel" Esme asks?

"Hungry, thirsty" Rose says and everyone laughs as she looks around.

"It feels so different being human again" Rose says as she sits up.

"What do you plan to do now" Edward asks?

"Travel move to France go to college I don't know" Rosalie says.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then Kitty" Carlisle says. Rosalie walks over hugging all of the vampires goodbye when she stops at Lyn.

"Thank you for giving back life" Rosalie says.

"You're welcome" Lyn says.

Rosalie places a piece of paper in Lyn's hand before she grabs her bag by the door and walks out. Lyn goes and sit on the couch before reading the note.

I know you and Emmett had a thing in the past and he still loves you. I know you can help him understand why I made this choice thank you.

Lyn closes the note as Emmett comes door opens and she listens as he comes downstairs. He walks pass her but looks at her with disgust and hatred which makes her return the look. She scoffs at him and walks out the house ignoring Esme calling her name. Lyn runs until she reaches the beach and sits down listening to the waves moving, she looks up when she sees a guy sit beside her. His skin the same color as Rosalie so he must be an Indian, his eyes a deep brown and he is very muscular under his black shirt.

"Hey are you new around here" he asks?

"Yeah just moved to Forks a month ago" Lyn says.

"I'm Jacob nice to meet you" he says.

"Oh I'm Lyn and you too. So what brings you out here" she asks?

"Thinking" he says.

"Girl problems" Lyn asks?

"Yeah my best friend is with a guy she shouldn't be with" Jacob says.

"Well I doubt he is hotter than you" Lyn says.

"Thank you you're pretty hot yourself" Jacob says.

"How old are you" Lyn asks?

"Seventeen I'll be eighteen in a few months" Jacob says.

Jake and Lyn spend the next hours talking and getting to know each other when it gets late and Jake has to go home to make dinner for his dad. Lyn walks in the house after ten to see Emmett sitting on the couch watching a football game.

"Where is everyone else" Lyn asks placing her keys on the counter?

"They went to hunt" Emmett says as she sits across from him pulling out her phone texting Parker. A stench of wet fur fills his nose and burns it.

"Have you been around a wolf" Emmett asks?

"No I have never met a wolf in my life" Lyn says putting her phone back in her pocket. She grabs her boots and slips them off leaving on her black ankle socks. Lyn goes in the fridge and pulls out a pack of O Positive and rips it open drinking it, her brown eyes turn red as blood fills them. Once she is done they turn back to brown and she tosses the empty bag in the trash.

"I am so tired" Lyn says.

"Did you know Rosalie filed for divorce" Emmett asks?

"No but I knew she would eventually" Lyn says shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you realized my life was perfectly fine until you came here" he barks?

"Stop blaming me for every damn thing" Lyn yells standing up in his face as he does her.

"I didn't want to he part of your coven. I was fine by myself your family wanted me to join you guys and that is only for my powers and magic. None of you give a damn about me or anyone other than yourself and that is why Rosalie wanted to be human again. She put herself before your needs" Lyn snaps at him.

Emmett stares at her his chest rising and falling as anger bubbles inside him. She doesn't know how close he is to throwing her across the room.

"You want to hit me Emmett" she barks at him before lunging at him when two arms wrap around her holding her back and she sees it's Jasper as he tries calming her down. She slides out of his arms and storm upstairs slamming the door to her bedroom with such force it shatters the windows. She sits down on her bed and pain rises in her chest because then though he is a jerk she is still in love with him and she does not want to be. Her phone vibrates in her pocket and she pulls it out seeing it's a text from Jacob asking if she can hang out tomorrow. She said yes before closing her eyes and going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Lyn has been spending most of her time with Jacob, Dean and Parker she wants to be away from Emmett as much as she can. The pull towards him is so strong it over powers her will power, today is their graduation party and she invited Jacob over to meet Dean and Parker. She has on a low cut dark blue dress with lace on the back and black heels while Parker dress matches her except it is red, Bella is walking around in casual clothing which irritates her. Jacob walks in the house and she runs over hugging him tightly knocking him back as his arm comes up to steady her.

"Missed me" he teases keeping his arm around her waist.

"Yes I have some friends I want you to meet" she says.

"Why didn't you tell me you live with the Cullen's" he asks?

"Is it that big of a deal" she asks?

"Yes we don't get along" Jake says.

"Well tonight you are or I will hurt you" she says making him smirk before he hands her a gift.

"For me you shouldn't have" she says dramatically before taking it out of his hand and ripping it open pulling out a silver necklace with a brown wolf charm on it.

"I made it myself" Jake says as she puts it on before hugging him again. Lyn then drags him over to where Parker and Dean are.

"Dean and Parker meet my other best friend Jacob" Lyn says. Jacob glances up at Parker and he freezes as he is about to say something, it's like he can't move and she is pulling him. Lyn pushes his shoulder and he looks at her.

"No staring" she says and he rolls his eyes

"Jacob what are you doing here" they hear and turn to see Bella.

"He is here for me" Lyn says but he can't stop staring at Parker.

Bella goes to respond when Alice drops something on the staircase and they all look at her as she is staring ahead. Bella, Jacob and Lyn follow her and the rest of the Cullen's out back.

"What did you see" Carlisle asks?

"An army over one hundred" Alice says.

"What damn army" Jake asks?

"Of newborns" Alice says and Jacob looks at Carlisle to explain.

"A newborn is a newly turned vampire they can't be control as they are twice as strong and blood still pumps through them driving them crazy" Carlisle says.

"We can't defeat an army by ourselves" Edward says.

"Jacob do you think your pack would be interested in helping" Carlisle asks?

"Yeah at least we get to kill some vampires" Jake says smirking.

"No it's too risky" Bella says.

"I wasn't asking for permission" Jake says.

"Wait a pack? You're a wolf and didn't tell me" Lyn says turning to Jacob.

"You never brought it up and look I didn't know you were a leech either" he says.

"I am so going to ignore that comment. But once these people leave I an going to hurt you" Lyn says going over to smack him upside the head but he grabs her arm and turns her around wrapping his arms around her.

"Calm down little vamp" he says.

"Let go of my Wolfy and I will show you calm" Lyn says back. Alice and Esme laugh at the two bickering finding it adorable. Emmett feels this anger build up inside him as he watches Jacob flirt with Lyn, he wants to rip the little dog's arms off for even touching her. Both Jasper and Edward look at Emmett as they can feel him and hear his thoughts.

"Lyn your friend Parker is really hot is she single" Jake asks?

"Yes she is. Why do you like her" Lyn asks and Jake releases her and she places her hand through his elbow.

"Let me explain imprinting to you" he says and they walk off around the house. They all watch them leave and Bella is loathing with anger as he didn't even acknowledge her tonight or give her a gift.

"What the hell just happened" Alice asks?

"Watch your mouth" Esme says.

"Sorry" Alice says.

"Well at least you have no more guys fighting over you" Emmett says to Bella. Edward glares at his brother.

"How are you and Lyn doing" Edward asks? Emmett looks up at Edward when he asks that question.

"We still hate each other nothing has changed" Emmett says and walks away.

After the party Lyn hopped in the shower just to let out any stress and tension she feels. She walks out only in a bath towel and into her room with her phone and ear buds in her ear as she sings along.

**So it's gonna be forever or**

**it's gonna go down in flames**

**You can tell me when it's over**

**If the high was worth the pain**

**Got a long list of ex-lovers**

**They'll tell you I'm insane**

**'Cause you know I love the players**

**And you love the game**

**'Cause we're young and we're reckless**

**We'll take this way too far**

**It'll leave you breathless**

**Or with a nasty scar**

**Got a long list of ex-lovers**

**They'll tell you I'm insane**

**But I've got a blank space, baby**

**And I'll write your name**

She jumps when she sees Emmett sitting on her bed and she takes her ear buds out glaring at him.

"Is sneaking into my room your new thing" she asks?

Emmett walks over to her slowly and each step he take she takes back until her back hits the side of the dresser and she groans as she trapped against him. His hand comes up on either side of her head on the wall trapping her against his chest and leaning his head in close to hers, Lyn turns her head so he gets her neck. He takes a big whiff before turning her head back to face him and she stare into his golden eyes.

"You reek of mutt" he says.

"He is not a mutt he is my best friend" Lyn says.

"He will have to learn his place in your life" he says.

"What exactly is his place" Lyn asks?

"Second" he says and walks out her room leaving her flustered. She slides down on the dresser putting her head in her hands, he is so damn confusing. She pushes her hair behind her head before standing up to put some clothes on when there is a knock at the door.

"It's Alice" she says.

"Come in" Lyn says putting on a shirt and sweat pants as the door opens.

"I just wanted to tell you tomorrow we are training can you tell Jacob to meet us at the field at three" she says.

"Sure" Lyn says looking around as she can feel Emmett pressed against her.

"Are you alright you look flustered" Alice says.

"Oh no I'm fine just shaken up" Lyn lies.

"Well sleep tight" Alice says and walks out the room closing the door behind her.

(A/N Song credit goes to Taylor Swift Blank Space off the album 1989 I do not own it)


	7. Chapter 7

Lyn is waiting with the Cullen's when she hears trees whooshing and looks up as the wolves come out in wolf form.

"They feel more safe this way" Edward says to us.

"Hiya Jake" Lyn says and Jake trots over to her leaning his head down and she rubs affectionately behind his ears.

"You ready to kick some ass" she asks? He let's out a howl which she takes as a yes.

"Jasper will lead us in combat as he is the most recent one of us to turn and has more knowledge" Carlisle says.

"Newborns are instinctive and irrational they go the first thing they see which is their weakness as we can anticipate their move" Jasper says. Jake lies down and Lyn sits against his side as she watches Edward and Carlisle go up first.

Emmett is standing beside Jasper with his arms crosses glaring daggers at Jacob and Lyn closeness. He makes a step towards them when Jasper grabs his arms stopping him and calming him down.

"Emmett please your anger and jealousy is weakening me" Jasper says and Alice snickers while Emmett grunts.

Emmett is up next to fight Jasper and he sees Lyn focus shift from the large wolf to him watching his every move, their eyes meet and she looks back to Jacob who licks her palm. Emmett being distracted is tossed on his back by Jasper and pinned down with his foot on his chest.

"Never turn your back on your opponent" Jasper says and helps him up as Emmett rolls his eyes.

Alice and Lyn are up next and they smirk at each other.

"You ready" Lyn asks?

"Bring it newbie" Alice says and they run at each other full speed anticipating each other's movement when Lyn disappears and Alice looks around as does everyone else when Alice footing is kicked from under her and Lyn towers over her.

"You keep forgetting I'm not a vampire all the way" Lyn says before helping Alice up and the girls laugh as it's now Carlisle's turn. Emmett couldn't help but stare as Alice and Lyn fought and how she moved gracefully with each punch and kick. He knew if he didn't have her soon he wouldn't be able to stop himself but again she is as stubborn as a mule. Edward looks up and laughs as Emmett pretty much called Lyn a jackass.

"What's so funny" Lyn asks?

"Nothing" Emmett says and she shrugs her shoulders as Jasper explain more about newborn vampires to the wolves.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward and Bells stayed back so he can protect her while everyone else in the field to fight. Lyn is standing beside Jake with Emmett on her other side.

"They're here" Alice says and they see a group of newborns walking into the field. They charge at them and you can hear the padding of snow as the wolves run to attack. Lyn grabs a newborn by his neck slamming him down on his back before sticking her boot against his neck pulling it off when she sees Esme being pinned down by two vampires. Lyn waves her hand sending them both flying off of Lyn and to the wolves who tear them apart. Esme smiles at her and Lyn nods when she is attacked from the side. The newborn and her roll around and Lyn brings her knees up kicking the girl up and off of her, the girl lands on her feet and they run full speed at each other. Lyn grabs the girl by her head twisting it when she feels two arms wrap around her and drag her away from the newborn. She groans as the man tightens his hold and she kicks the girl in the chest with force that is makes the man stumble back and release her.

Lyn stands up sliding his foot down knocking his feet from under him before kicking him in his face and ripping his head from his body. She stands up and looks up seeing all the newborns are gone when one merges from the trees and Leah runs towards him.

"Leah no" Edward yells but it's too late as the newborn and Leah tussle Jake jumps in knocking Leah to the side when Lyn hears snapping and see a Jake fall to the ground in his human form completely naked in pain curled up. Lyn runs over to him bending down by his face stroking his hair.

"Lyn" he gasps.

"I'm right here Jake" Lyn says.

"Jake I totally had it" Leah says.

"Leah" Sam hisses and she stops talking.

"His left side is completely shattered" Carlisle says.

"The Volturi is coming" Alice says.

"They can't know we fought alongside wolves" Carlisle says.

"We'll take him to Billy's" Sam says.

"I'll be there shortly" Carlisle says and the wolves carefully pick Jake up and walk away with him and Lyn follows.

In Jake's room that night, Lyn is leaning against the wall in a chair her eyes close as she waits for him to wake up. She has dozed off when she is shaken and sees Parker standing over her.

"You should probably go home and rest" Parker says.

"What time is it" Lyn asks stretching?

"Three a.m Billy said I can stay with Jake" Parker says. Lyn stands up seeing Jake looking up at her.

"Thanks" he says and she walks over to his sweat covered body before touching his head and kissing his cheek.

"Get better" she says before hugging Parker and walking out. She says goodbye to Billy and heads home.

She walks in the house and sees everyone still up.

"How is he" Esme asks?

"He is alright his girlfriend is there. Jake doesn't deserve this" Lyn says.

"Why do you care so much about him" Emmett asks?

"He is my best friend " Lyn says.

"It's more than that" Emmett says and everyone leaves out the room.

"Emmett I'm tired I don't feel like fighting you" Lyn says.

Emmett steps close to her placing his hand on her cheek and she looks up at him confused.

"You're as beautiful as you were years ago" he says.

"No Emmett I am not falling for that" Lyn snaps at him.

"For what" he asks?

"This slick 'I still love you and leaving you was a mistake' crap. You chose her over me and now that she is gone you want me" Lyn yells.

"That's not it" he says.

"Yes it is and stop trying to convince me that you love me because you have been a jerk to me since I been here" she says and goes to storm pass him when he grabs her arms turning her around and pressing her against the wall before kissing her passionately. His hands slide down to her waist as she presses up against him gripping his hair. They break apart and rests their foreheads together as he looks into her eyes.

"I left you because my love for you was destroying my love for her and that wasn't fair to her" Emmett says.

"What are you saying" she asks?

"Let's do what we discussed" he says picking her up and carrying her upstairs with her legs around his waist. He walks in his room and closes the door before setting her on the bed.

"We discusses a lot years ago. Marriage and kids and being together forever" she says.

"Well I can make two of those things come true" he says and walks over to his nightstand pulling out the top drawer and lifting his clothes up and reaching all the way in the back before pulling out a black box. He walks over to her and gets down on one knee.

Emmett flips the box open and she sees a white gold band with two small rubies on either side and a big diamond in the middle. A ruby is her birth stone and she looks down at him.

"Anenlyn Roslyn Brown I knew the first moment that I saw you that I would marry you but things got complicated and I chickened out. Now here I am years later with your engagement ring I was going to give you asking you to become my one and last Mrs. Emmett Cullen" he says?

"Was using my whole name necessary" she asks?

"Stop getting off the subject" he says.

"My answer to your question is yes I will marry you" Lyn says and Emmett smiles sliding the ring on her finger before standing up and kissing her passionately.

"What about you and Rosalie" she asks?

"Our divorce will be final in a seven weeks. Can you wait that long to marry me" he asks?

"Yes because we have forever" Lyn says and they lie down beside each other and he has his arm around her waist staring at her as she cuddles up against him.

"You know Alice is going to want to plan our wedding right" Emmett says.

"Her and Parker both. What about Bella and Edward won't they feel upset that we are getting married a week before them" Lyn asks?

"No but he is planning on changing her their first night there to get it over with" Emmett says.

"I remember the pain I felt changing before she knocked me out" Lyn says tapping her hand on his rock hard chest.

"I want a wedding on the beach with a long white dress just our family and friends which means Jacob and Dean" Lyn says.

"They touch you and they are dead" Emmett says.

"Calm down Dean knows we will never get together" Lyn says.

"And your buddy wolf" Emmett asks?

"Jacob imprinted on my best friend Parker so you and Edward don't have anything to worry about" Lyn says.

"I wasn't worried" Emmett says.

"Good" Lyn says and her face gets softer as her eyes close and yawns.

"Goodnight" Emmett says kissing her head as she falls asleep against his chest. She really does not do anything a normal vampire do.

The next morning Lyn and Emmett are up first and sitting in the living room, she has one leg tossed over his drinking a cup of human blood from the fridge. They are watching Jerry Springer and laughing as Emmett's arm is over her shoulder. The rest of the family comes downstairs and look at them confused.

"Why are you guys-is that an engagement ring" Alice asks?

"Told you she would be the first to notice" Emmett says and Lyn flicks his ear making him glare at her.

"So you two are together" Esme asks?

"Yep and we are getting married in seven weeks after his divorce from Rose is final" Lyn says.

"Yay two weddings to plan" Alice screams and Jasper grimaces.

"She is already going crazy over Bella and now Lyn. Why must you guys torture me" Jasper groans and Alice hits his arm.

"I do not torture you" Alice says.

"I apologize darling" Jasper says pecking her lips.

"Can you guys be quiet? I am trying to watch Jerry Springer" Emmett says and everyone looks at him.

"Men" Esme, Alice and Lyn says rolling their eyes.

"Is the episode when her sister slept with her husband" Edward asks?

"No it's the one where her husband had an affair with a stripper who is actually a man" Emmett says.

"Alright let's start on the wedding" Alice says dragging Lyn into the kitchen and Esme follows just to make sure that Alice doesn't go overboard on anything.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on you can walk in heels" Alice says are Bella wear heels that are only five inches tall.

"Are you sure I can't wear sneakers" Bella asks and Alice glares at her.

"Fine we can stop for the day" Alice says and Bella slips out of the heels and into her sneakers as Emmett looks up at Lyn and winks at her. She smiles and looks away before looking back at him.

"Ew can you guys stop being gross" Alice says and Lyn rolls her eyes.

"Have you heard from Jake" Bella asks Lyn?

"Parker tells me he is fine but he isn't coming back until my wedding" Lyn says.

"He hates me that much" Bella says.

"Well you did lead him on and then break his heart" Lyn says.

"So what? He is alright with you marrying Emmett and you are a vampire but he can't accept Edward and I" Bella snarls.

"That's because I don't smell like a vampire your scent will be sickly to him and it will make him want to kill you. While I still smell like a human" Lyn says.

"He is being selfish" Bella growls and Lyn is about to say a rude remark as her shoulders tense up when Emmett runs over and picks her up from around the waist and kisses her passionately which makes her lose her train of thought and Bella walks away going home.

"You did that on purpose" Lyn says hitting his chest once he let's her down.

"Yes we don't need you beating up a human" he says and she scowls at him.

"I was not going to hit her" Lyn says.

"Well whatever I had to stop you" Emmett says.

"Can you believe our wedding is in two days" Lyn says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know are you nervous" Emmett asks?

"No I waited years for this moment" she says.

"Even though I was hard headed and jerk" he asks?

"Yeah even though you were both of those" she says.

"So our honeymoon I hope you're ready for a lot of sleepiness nights" he says smirking.

"You are so dirty but yes I am ready" Lyn says kissing him passionately before they walk back into the house.

Today is finally the day she has been waiting for since she was five. Lyn has on a peach lace wedding dress with matching six inch heels, her hair is clipped back and she has on natural make up. Alice is finishing up her hair when there is a knock on the door and she looks up as Parker walks in looking stunning in a sky blue, strapless dress.

"You look beautiful" Lyn says.

"Hey you look stunning" Parker says closing the door.

"Jake won't be able to keep his hands off of you" Lyn says.

"That's my plan if he shows us" Parker says.

"He hasn't shown up yet" Lyn asks and Parker shakes her head.

"He promised me he would be here" Lyn says.

"Calm down I'm sure he is coming" Alice says and Parker walks over to her best friend smiling.

"You make a beautiful bride" Parker says with tears in her eyes. Lyn squeezes her hands and smiles up at her.

"You're next to marry" Lyn says standing up putting on her veil when there is a knock at the door and Dean's father Jason walks in. Lyn has became like a daughter to him.

"Wow look at my two girls you are stunning" Jason says kissing Parker's cheek.

"Alright are you ready to become a married woman" Jason asks?

"Yes I am positive" Lyn says threading her elbow through his. Jake was supposed to walk down the aisle with Parker but he hasn't shown up so Dean walks down with a disappointed Parker. Alice walks down with Jasper and Bella walks down with Edward as Esme and Carlisle take their seats next to Billy and Charlie.

Lyn walks down the aisle with Jason and she looks at Emmett in a suit his eyes sparkling when he meets her, their are white rose petals on the ground and seats and the sun shines above them. She reaches Emmett and he takes her hand thanking Jason before they turn to face the preacher. Lyn can't believe all this is happening it all feels too surreal as her and Emmett say their vows it doesn't feel real until the preacher says that Emmett can kiss his bride. Emmett hand comes up around her waist kissing her passionately and she gasps against him as this kiss feels different. They have wedding bands on their hands and they are officially Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and she couldn't be happier.

At the reception Lyn is dancing with Emmett while Parker is sitting down alone and sad as Jake isn't here. Lyn is about to go talk to her when she sees her best friend stepping out from around the back of the house walking over to his girlfriend covering her eye before kissing her cheek. Parker jumps and turns around seeing Jake and hugging him tightly. Lyn smiles at her two friends before turning back to face her husband.

"Are you happy now" he asks?

"I never been happier" Lyn says leaning up kissing him passionately gripping his hair.

Jake pulls Parker on the dance floor and he his hands on her hips as they sway to the music. Jake has a big smile on his face as he leans down capturing her lips and Lyn whistles at them making them pull away and glare at her. They walk over to Lyn and Emmett holding hands and both are smiling brightly.

"Hey" Jake says hugging Lyn before shaking hands with Emmett.

"Sorry I'm late had problems shifting" Jake says.

"At least you're here now" Parker says resting her head on his chest.

"You two are so cute" Emmett says.

"Yeah don't boost his ego" Parker says and Jake scoffs.

"I do not have an ego. I just think that I am the hottest wolf ever" Jake says.

"Yup ego" Lyn says.

"You're rude" Jake says and he and Parker walk away and Lyn sees Bella and Edward walking over to them.

Later that night around eight, they have changed clothes and are climbing into a Range Rover. They wave out the window as they pull away and Lyn sighs contently crossing her legs before leaning against her husband's chest as she yawns.

"Tired" he asks?

"Yeah but happy" she says stroking his chest.

"When we get there you can go to sleep" he says.

"No I want to end our first night making love not sleeping" Lyn says.

"We have all of eternity" Emmett says.

"Compromise I sleep the whole time there and then we make love when we get there unless I'm too tired" she says.

"Deal" he says pecking her lips and she closes her eyes dozing off in the strong grip of her new husband.

Lyn is woken up by her husband and she sits up looking out the window seeing they are outside an white house on the beach. The sun is down and the sky is orange, Emmett gets out of the car and walks over to her side of the car picking her up bridal style and carrying her over the threshold and upstairs to the bedroom before going downstairs to get the bags. Lyn steps out of heels and walks over to the bed running her hand over the wood seeing how study it is. She hasn't felt this nervous in days and now she is about to make love to her husband for the first time and she is having doubts. Two arms wrap around her and she tenses up as he places a kiss on her neck.

"What's wrong" he asks turning her around to him.

"I don't want to disappoint you" she says.

"Why would you disappoint me" he asks?

"Because I'm inexperienced and this is my first time" Lyn says shyly.

Emmett hand comes up stroking her cheek as he sits on the edge of the bed and tugs her in between his legs looking into her eyes.

"Listen to me I am not going to hurt you and it will get better so will you. I will teach you everything I know but you have to trust me" he says.

"I trust you" she says and holds his head kissing him softly.

Emmett hand comes up to the zipper on the back of her dress while the other is on her waist. He slowly slides it down and she tenses up his fingers slide over her skin and he stops.

"I won't do anything until you are sure" he says.

"Continue" she says and he pulls down the rest of the zipper before gripping the short sleeves and sliding them down her shoulders placing a kiss on her shoulder and neck before letting the dress fall and pool around her ankles. Emmett looks at her and she stares back before working to remove his shirt, once she does that she climbs on his lap so she is straddling him and kisses him with lust and passion. His hands come up on her lower back as she tugs his bottom lip between her teeth, he groans before flipping them so she is on her back as he places soft kisses down her face and neck. Her hands come between them unbuckling his belt and he freezes over her looking down at her.

Lyn hands takes the belt out of his pants and her shaking fingers work on the zipper on his pants and when she finally gets it down she pushes them down and her hand brushes against his groan making him let out a growl and she freezes.

"Did I hurt you" she asks?

Emmett chuckles and shakes his head no at his wife.

"No it felt good" he says before stepping off the bed getting rid of his jeans and boxers and she does the same with her bra and underwear before getting under the cover. Emmett eyes darken as he can smell the arousal pouring from her and he climbs back in bed hovering over her. Lyn places one knee on either side of him and looks at him confused as what to do next.

"Just follow my lead" he says kissing her softly.

(**A/N the next chapter will detail their love making and if you want a picture of her dress it's in my picture)**


	10. Chapter 10

Emmett looks at his wife and slowly enters her scorching heat. Lyn cries out in pain and digs her nails into his back, a hot pain slide up her lower back and she closes her eyes as Emmett places feather kisses on her skin.

"Relax and it will feel better" Emmett says in her ear before slowly pulling out and thrusting back in. A soft moan is released from her lips and her eyes open as he continues at this slow pace and her hips meet his.

"Faster" she says and he grabs the headboard slamming into her making her scream in pleasure as the sound of their hips meeting fills the room. Lyn grabs the sheets in her hands tugging at them as pleasure drowns her body and she moans, she releases the sheets and grabs his head bringing him into a rough kiss as both moan and gasp against each other's lips. Emmett hands slide under her shoulders gripping the sheets as her heat tightens around him and he can hear the sound of ripping sheets and he punches a hole in the wooden headboard. Lyn places her hand on his chest flipping them over and his hands rests on her hips as she rises her hips and then lowers them.

"Damn it Lyn" Emmett says through gritted teeth as his stomach tightens and his muscle pull. Lyn pants as her eyes close and she rocks her hips faster which is driving Emmett crazy. He grabs her hips roughly so hard it would break a human and slams her hips down on him as hard as he can.

"Emmett" Lyn shouts in pleasure and pain as her lower abdomen tightens and she can barely form words.

"I have to pee stop" she says.

"Nope just keep going and vampires don't pee" he says as he slams her hips down on his once again.

"Emmett seriously stop before I pee on you" Lyn says wriggling in his grip and tightening her muscles.

"Oh fuck Lyn stop let go" he says tilting up tapping her thighs.

"Emmett I...I'm gonna" Lyn is cut off by a wave of pleasure coming over her and she throws her head back as she feels liquid coming from out of her and shivering cold liquid entering her. Lyn comes back down from her high and sees Emmett looking at her with a sexual grin.

"I'm sorry I peed on you" she says going to climb off of him but he holds her still.

"That was hot as hell" Emmett says kissing her passionately rocking his hips against hers.

"What was" she asks confused at what happened?

"Babe you squirted" he says. Lyn hides her face in her hands thinking it's a bad thing and Emmett pulls them down smiling at her.

"Babe that's a great thing" he says and she smiles before rocking her hips against his starting round two as he rolls them over to be on top now.

Lyn wakes up in bed alone in ripped sheets and she sees wood on the floor. She smiles to herself as she remembers how many times they made love yesterday and how he kissed her skin, she wraps a sheet that isn't torn around her body and heads into the bathroom seeing her sex hair is everywhere but she never felt more loved. An arm wraps around her chest and her back is tugged against the hard stone of her husband's bare chest.

"Good morning love" he says.

"Wonderful morning and thank you for being gentle" Lyn says turning in his arms pecking her lips.

"Anytime gorgeous" he says and she bites the corner of her lip as his eyes scan over her body.

"You hungry" he asks?

"For you yes" Lyn says and scoots up on the sink and pulling EJ out of his sweatpants, she shifts her hips forward until he enters her she moans loudly.

"You are going to be the death of me" he groans as he pounds away holding on to the kitchen sink and she holds on to his muscular arms.

Emmett phone rings and he groans digging in his pocket pulling it seeing it's Edward. He ignores it and presses closer to his wife pulling the sheet off of her and bends her knees up to her chest so he can go deeper and she grips the back of his neck as they rock against each other on the sink when she feels pressure building up again and she arches her back trying to warn him. Emmett already knows and welcomes it as his approaches also and he releases her.

Lyn feels limp in his arms and she can barely stand so he carries her back into the bedroom and lies her on the bed.

"We might need a new bed" Lyn says picking up a piece of wood off the bed and throwing it on the floor making Emmett laugh.

"That was pretty hot yesterday though" he says pecking her lips.

"I'm hungry" Lyn says and Emmett smirks.

"I bought a suitcase full of blood bags" he says.

"Good" Lyn says getting out of bed balancing herself before heading downstairs with Emmett following.

Lyn's bare feet make a padding noise as she pulls on Emmett's shirt and walks into the kitchen opening the fridge. She pulls out a clear sac of blood and rips it open before sucking the red contents as the smell fills the air and Emmett watches as his hunger intensifies from his own hunger and he snatches the bag out of her mouth before smashing his lips down on hers. He can taste the blood on her lips before pulling away.

"What do you want to do now" Lyn asks?

"Let's go to the beach" Emmett says.

"Alright I'll go get ready" Lyn says and finishes off her blood bag before tossing it in the trash.


	11. Chapter 11

Lyn is sitting in front of the fire place in one of Emmett's shirt while he is out hunting, she waves her hand and the fire shifts up like a wave. Lyn is shocked as she never was able to control fire or any element, she moves her hand in a circle and the fire forms a a ball. Lyn is amazed and when she opens her hand the fire ball bursts and disappears just as the door opens and Emmett walks in.

"Hey babe" he says.

"What's up" she says standing up placing her hands on his waist and pecking his lips.

"Having fun" he asks?

"No but I plan to once you get dress so we can go swimming" she says.

"Alright let me just shower first I smell like blood" he says.

"Let me help you" she says seductively before taking his hand and leading him up the stairs towards the bathroom.

Lyn is standing in the swimming hole in a two piece, red bikini.

"Let's race" Emmett says and takes off under the water before rising back to the surface a few feet away.

"No fair you had an head start" Lyn whines and takes off after him but he is a lot faster than her as he is an older vampire than her.

Lyn pouts when Emmett beats her and she crosses her arms.

"Ah is someone a sore loser" Emmett says wrapping his arms around her.

"No get off me cheater" she says pushing him back before jumping out of the lake when she gets an idea.

"Why are you smirking at me like that" he asks?

Lyn slips out of her bikini before climbing back in the water, she walks over to Emmett before sliding down his shorts and placing her hands on his shoulders as she straddles him before sliding down taking him completely. She cries out throwing her head back as her hand slides down resting on his stomach feeling his muscles under her hand each time he thrusts up.

Emmett doesn't stop as he holds her closer against him, tapping into his vampire speed and she drops her head on his shoulder screaming as she digs her nails in his arms not really causing harm to him but still. When they finally do let go it is so powerful it forces him out of him and she collapses against his chest even though she doesn't need to breathe she does. Lyn crawls off his lap and out of the water before running back into the house with Emmett behind her.

"I think we are officially sex addicts" he says.

Lyn laughs before pecking his lips.

"I am going to go take a shower and then take a quick nap" she says.

"You need to hunt" he says.

"I will later" she says.

"Lyn you aren't giving in to your hunger and that is going to kill you" Emmett says.

"I love that you care Emmett I truly do but I can take care of myself" Lyn says and heads upstairs ignoring his protests.


	12. Chapter 12

This twisting pain in her stomach keeps Lyn up all night as she lies on her side twisting the sheets in her hand. Emmett wakes up hearing Lyn groaning in pain and sits up turning her around to face him and he sees her body is glistening with sweat and her face is contorted in pain.

"Are you alright" he asks?

"It hurts so much" she whimpers.

Emmett places a hand on her stomach and he can feel how tight it is and how hot.

"Did you drink bad blood" he asks?

"No it just started" she says getting out of bed when Emmett stops her.

"Was that always there" he asks?

"What" she says when he raises her shirt exposing a slight bump resting between her hips.

"I don't think so" she says.

Emmett climbs out of bed shirtless in his boxers walking over to Lyn when he hears an heartbeat, a faint one but it's still there.

"That's not possible" he says.

Lyn grabs her phone calling Carlisle.

"Hello what's wrong? Alice says she sees pain in Emmett's life" Carlisle says.

"Carlisle something inside me has a heartbeat. Is it possible that I am pregnant" Lyn asks and looks at Emmett who eyes are blank.

"I will need to run some tests you should come home as fast as you can" Carlisle says and Emmett walks over taking the phone out her hand.

She can barely hear anything they are saying and that's with her super hearing. Emmett hangs up and races in the bedroom using his speed packing their bags.

"What did he say" she asks?

"Don't worry we are going to get that thing out of you" Emmett says putting on his shoes and rushing out the room.

"Thing" Lyn whispers softly stroking her bump fearing for her child's life.


	13. Chapter 13

It has three weeks since they have came back from their honeymoon and she looks four months pregnant, she is currently lying on the couch with a blanket thrown over her. Her temperature keeps rising and falling every hour, her hair is now flat and dull. Jasper can feel her pain and discomfort which makes it hard to be around her, there is a knock at the door and Carlisle goes to answer it but Lyn can already smell him and she smiles weakly rubbing her stomach.

"Jake" she whispers as he comes into view.

His smiles drops when he sees her stomach and he turns to Emmett.

"You got her pregnant" he growls.

"It isn't my choice I told her to get rid of the thing she said no" Emmett voice booms in anger.

Lyn winces as she hears Emmett's hatred towards her and their child but she won't let any tears fall.

"Hey are you alright" Jake asks walking over to her.

"Yeah she is just really active" Lyn says trying to scoot up but it's uncomfortable on her lower back.

Jake walks over sitting behind her and helping her sit up. She sighs and leans against his chest holding on to him as heat flows off of him and on to her.

"Thanks Jacob. Where is Parker" Lyn asks?

"She is on a college visit trip not far from here" Jake says.

"It's nice how you guys make it work" Lyn whispers when she leans over coughing violently and Esme places a garbage can in front of the couch. Lyn lurches coughing dryly as Jake rubs her lower back when she sits back up.

"So it's a girl" he asks?

"Just a hunch but I really want a girl" she says.

"I hope you live through it to see him or her" he says.

"How are you so supportive" she asks lying her head on his lap and his hand slides resting on her stomach as he leans his head back.

"Easy you're my best friend and I trust you. I may not like this or understand it but I rather be on your side than push you away and lose you" he says.

"I love you Jacob" she whispers.

"I love you too baby vamp" he says smiling when she lightly hits his arm.

"Shut it pup" she teases back as her eyes close and she falls asleep.


End file.
